


B R O K E N

by CloudyKumo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyKumo/pseuds/CloudyKumo
Summary: David had yet to deal with death before. However when one of his fellow Campers passes away he can only feel partly to blame. He had always been rude to everyone around him.There were mumbles of him going insane as he spoke to nonexistent things and his mood completely changed.He tried to hide it, but the voices always got to him.It was all his falut.If only he had reached out a little farther he could've saved him from the tragic fall.{Should be updated at least once a week. Feedback is highly appreciated}





	B R O K E N

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Heres a short starter. If you guys enjoy this ill start creating longer chapters of better quality. For now the chapters will be about 500 words each}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update! I've had family issues.  
> Also, apparently formatting doesn't work on the phone.  
> Oops.

A young boy crumbled to his knees shaking as the scene that had happened seconds before replayed in his head. Jasper had attempted to grab David's hand but had been unable to reach it before falling. He had dropped screaming off the cliff while all David could do was watch as the darkness swallowed the only person even close to being his friend. For the first time in awhile, David began to cry no longer caring to uphold his moody attitude. This scene seemed unreal. It had it to be a dream right? Shuffling could be heard from David as Cameron Campbell stepped forward mumbling multiple swear words under his breath. David forced himself to turn around and face Mr Campbell noticing a glint of something hidden within his vest. Choosing to ignore it David got up refusing to believe Jasper was gone. "Maybe he survived..?" He choked out looking up hopefully at Mr. Campbell. "That's a slim chance Davey"- at the depressed look on the campers face he quickly switched to something more hopeful "But we could still look around and check! You never know! Maybe the drop wasn't as deep as it appeared" The conman pulled David along behind them as they continued on their trek searching for the missing camper Jasper. After walking for a long time period David looked around with an annoyed look. "Mr. Campbell we are going in circles" Sending a glare towards his elder he looked around for any useful clues. He couldn't trust Mr. Campbell with this situation. David studied the area he was located in, near the place his self proclaimed 'friend' had fallen. He took notice to the river which flowed in a similar direction the direction of the cliff. "Where are you going Davey?" Mr. Campbell questioned David. "Water follows the path of least resistance. Jasper must be this way." David responded with a monotone voice. They followed the river for a decent time as it sloped downwards. David slowly walked forward looking around for his friend. 'Or his dead body' A newfound voice in his head whispered. Ignoring the voice he gazed around once more, noticing a lavender object on the ground.  David found himself rushing forward to the object picking it up. It was a L.A gear light up shoe. He held it up to Mr. Campbell. "This is Jaspers shoe! He must be close!" David exclaimed trying to figure out where the other kid had fallen. Mr. Campbell looked towards the nearby cave. "Maybe he's in there". David and Mr. Campbell headed over to the cave. After a moment of consideration, David entered the darkness of the cave. He had to be in here. However the deeper the duo ventured in the cave the more of his hope shed away. About to suggest turning back he heard a noise that neither of the two had caused. "Hello..?"  A voice called out softly, slightly echoing within the cave. Stunned for a moment David stood still, being lifted up by Mr. Campbell. Suddenly David was dropped as they crashed into something fluffy. A beast arose roaring, but not seen. It loudly landed onto four feet nearly crushing David. "I was gonna say watch out for the bears, but I guess I'm too late for that" Jasper commented from somewhere in the darkness. The bear pinned David, it's claws sinking into his arms.


End file.
